Maurice's Day Off
by Puffles45
Summary: Just an idea I had for a while, and I need something to work off my brain block


**Hey guys, it's me again! So, um, I'm having MAJOR writer's block on my story New Recruit right now, so I'll just write this while it (hopefully) passes. It's an idea I had for a while, and I hope it's entertaining! ^.^**

**-**

"Oh, my back is killing me!" Maurice said to himself when he lifted up a crate of mangos to carry to the smoothie bar. Just when he had picked it up, Mort jumped in the crate. He giggled, and then looke up at Maurice and said, "I like mangos!"

"Mort! Get out! This thing is heavy enough without you in it!" Maurice said.

Mort then stopped smiling, and started frowning. "But Mort wants mango."

Maurice sighed and said, "Fine. Just take one and get out of the crate."

Mort picked up a mango in his littles paws and got out of the crate. again, he looked up at Maurice and said, "Why is Maurice so grumpy?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Mort, but I'm just tired. You'd think with all the work I do for King Julien, he'd give me a day off." Maurice said, setting the crate down for a second.

Mort started to nibble into the mango with a happy smile. It seemed to Maurice that Mort wasn't listening, but he still continued to talk to him.

"I mean, just to have a break for one day wouldn't be so bad." He said.

Mort stopped nibbling on the mango and said, "Maybe you should ask!"

"Mort, that is the most stupid-" Maurice said, before he cut himself off. Julien may be stubborn when you ask him for things, but it was easy to _trick_ him into it. "You know what, I will try that." Maurice said.

Maurice then walked off to find Julien, and Mort stayed there eating his mango. As soon as it was all gone, he lookd at the crate full of mangos, and as soon as his brain came up with the idea, he jumped right in as if it's contents would be the last one's on earth.

Maurice found Julien laying on a beach towel, sunbathing. He was wearing sunglasses, so Maurice hoped he wouldn't notice him instantly.

"Uh, your Highness?" He said.

"Huh, what? Oh, Maurice! You startled me for a second there." He said, sitting up.

"Your Highness, may I ask you for something?" Maurice asked.

"Is that something just so happening to be sage advice? Because I, the King, am as inspiring as I am royal." Julien said, now standing up in one of his poses.

"No, it's not that."" He said.

"Well, what is it that you are going to ask of me?" Julien asked.

Maurice took a breath, and then said, "I came to ask for the day off."

Julien then looked Maurice in his eyes, and then started laughing. "Oh, Maurice! You are TOO funny! Now, what is your question?"

"That was my question." Maurice said.

Julien then changed his amused look to a serious one. "Nonsense, Maurice. If you are not here for today, who will do my many chores that need done? Who will make my smoothies? Who will wash and polish the royal crown? WHO WILL SCRATCH MY BACK!?"

Normally, Julien's dramatic styled guilt trip wouldv'e worked. But Maurice was too tired to fall for any kind of guilt trip today. THAT's when he decided to give the trickery take over.

"Julien, if you don't let me have some time off soon, I won't be here much longer." He said.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Julien asked.

"I mean that if you overwork me, I could turn around and leave the next day."

Julien turned away from Maurice, and said, "You wouldn't dare leave... would you?"

"The crating room is just over the wall and passed the Zoovenier shop." Maurice said. He believed his trick was working.

Julien thought about it. With Maurice gone, he'd be stuck with Mort, and he knew all to well what that would be like. "I cannot have you leave Maurice! You may have the day off, but no slacking tomorrow, do you understand?" He said.

"That's all I want, your highness." Mauice said smiling.

Maurice turned and walked away, smiling in victory.

**-**

**That's all I have for this chapter right now. I'm kinda out of ideas. You can post some in a review if you want, and I'll see what I can do with them. Bye!**


End file.
